The Fledgling in an Oversized Trench Coat
by why.do.I.have.to.pick.a.name
Summary: Castiel calls from an empty street, at an ungodly hour in the morning. Something apparently went wrong, so now it's up to Sam and Dean to clean up this crazy mess. Will this bring everyone closer, or just leave an awkward taste in everyone's mouth?
1. Please let it be a dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural in any way shape or form! This is my first fanfiction so please tell me if anything is wrong, or not captivating enough. Onwards with the story!

Dean knew his life was crappy and weird, he did, and he expected almost everything to happen, well except for this case.

"What do you mean you're a kid?" Dean asks tiredly. It was an unholy hour in the morning and he couldn't help but to feel annoyed at his friend. Angel with a phone, ha! That was a laugh since the guy could barely figure out how to leave a voicemail.

Dean shrugged his brief amusment away, focusing on the task at hand. "Why is your voice all high and small? No, I'm not buying this bullshit that 'You're a child and need help.' That's a load of-" he sighs and runs a hand through his hair when Cas sasses back with some anger.

"Fine. I'll come pick you up." He finally says, stiffling a groan. If the angel had discovered humour and was trying to prank him, he was going to roast his wings extra crispy.

So, that's basically how he ended up picking an angel up at one in the fricken morning instead of in bed, sleeping.

"He said he was here, damn liar," Dean mutters to himself as he looks around.This was feeling more and more like a prank and Dean wasn't having it. Honestly, what was he doing right now in the middle of no where? He could be in a somewhat decent hotel right now, sleeping.

"Ello De." Dean froze, tensing up before acting on instinct, pulling his gun out and looking down. He wasn't expecting to see a child in oversized clothing staring up at him.

"I irqure elp." The child says gravely. Dean found himself slowly putting his gun back in his waist band. "... Cas?" Dean manages to get out.

There was no way this was his friend, Dean knew Cas was shorter than him and Sammy, but he wasn't child short. "No no, you cannot be Cas." He says flatly to the kid. He completely refused yo accept that Cas was a child.

"De, please I eed elp." Cas says in a whining tone, almost sounding needy at this point. "You can't be him," Dean repeats, and takes a slow step back. No way, this had to be some kind of twisted joke, maybe even a nightmare, but he refused to accept that this could be Cas.

"Deeeeeee eeeeeeeeelp." The child's whinning pleas break Dean from his shock and refusel to believe what was happening. "Okay so what if I believe you, why are you are tiny and puny?" Dan finally says, figuring he had to somewhat go with this.

"Touched a bad ingy De, an oof m' all!" Cas says rather childishly in Dean's opinion, and he didn't seem too troubled by his problem as much. "M' cold De. We go ome now?" his friend asks, looking pleadingly up at the Winchester.

Dean didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just walk away, he knew it would kick him in the butt later. "Sure, we can go home." He says with a small sigh. Be was going to regret this, wasn't he?


	2. No one questions anything at Walmart

Disclaimer! Once again I don't own Supernatural. I'll try updating

I'll try updating about every three days from now on.

Dean started walking to his impala. He expected Cas to follow, slightly confused when he didn't hear the little pitter-pattering of feet. He sighs and looks back at the kid, Cas just standing there with a sour look on his face.

"Are you coming or what?" Dean asks. A frown settled on his face when he didn't get an answer right away. "Hey, what's wrong?" More silence. Dean sighs in annoyance, "If you don't answer I'm leaving your ass." That got a response; Cas looked up, fear in his blue eyes. "M' sorry!" He says.

Cas shifts awkwardly and lifts his hands up. "Help?" he asks. Dean pauses and looks over Cas. Was he messing with him? What was even taking so long for Cas to just come to the car by himself?

"The round hurts De." Cas says quietly. Dean groans slightly and picks Cas up. "We will never speak of this, understand?" He mutters. The child nods and had the nerve to cuddle up to him. Dean chose to ignore Cas's actions.

The hunter walks to the impala; setting Cas in the backseat once at the car. "Nooooooo!" Cas wines. He reaches for Dean, much to the hunter's dismay. "Come on Cas, you got to sit in the back." He says tiredly. Dean just wanted to get back to the hotel already; ready to just wake up from this very weird dream.

"No! Wanna sit ith oo De!" Cas wines out. Dean runs a tired hand through his hair. What had he done with Sam refused to sit in the back? Either John would order him to sit down, or he would bribe his little brother. "If you sit back here I'll buy you a Snickers." He offers the child. There was a pause and pouting from Cas before there was an answer.

"…. An I ave a fuffle stead?" Dean had no idea what Cas said but he got an answer which was good enough. "Sure, you can have a… 'fuffle' if you want it. You just got to sit back there." He says closing the door. Cas nods eagerly, "Ota, I sits underwear ere." He says, giggling. "Thank you, Cas." Dean says. He sighs in relief before driving off.

The car was silent, except for Cas's quiet humming. "Where can I go where I won't get arrested for having a kid in just a huge shirt?" Dean says to himself. Walmart. Perfect place; cheap clothes, candy, and people who didn't even give a second thought about weird.

Once at Walmart he got a barely awake Cas out. "Come on kiddo, stay with me." Dean says with a small sigh. "Oo is holding me do." Cas murmurs in response. "That's not what I meant smartass." He says rolling his eyes. He walks into the store, pleased when no one even gave a second glance at him and Cas. "All right, clothes and other stuff kids need."

This hunter was on a mission, to make Cas look somewhat decent. He looked around at the aisle. There was no way Cas would want the things parents bought; who even bought 'Cute as a Cupcake'? "pick what you want Cas." Dean says. Might as well have the person who was going to have to wear these things pick. The child didn't answer, "Cas?" he asks looking down at him. He sighs when he noticed Cas had passed out.

"Well…. I guess I'm picking." Dean groans to himself. He grabs a few of the cheesy shirts, some pants, socks, under wear, the whole nine yards. "Good enough." He says. He shifts Cas up as he held the clothes.

"What else? Oh yeah, car seat." Dean heads to get it. He wouldn't want to get a ticket for having a child, not in a car seat. No, if he was going to get a ticket it would be for something like speeding, much cooler. He grabs the one that looked like Cas would fit into and heads to the checkout line.

Dean didn't even try flirting with the cashier, it was too early and too weird with a kid. "$45.60 is your total sir." She says smiling. Dean looks down at Cas with a small scowl, "You are waaay too expensive kid." Sam and him barely even used that money for themselves, well minus the ammo and weapons.

"Kids tend to be." The cashier says with a smile. Dean hands her the money and grabs the bags, "No kidding." He says with a small sigh. Well, at least Cas wouldn't be miserable.

"Have a nice night sir!" Dean ignored her and just heads out to his baby. Finally, they could go back to the motel. It was only two so it wasn't that bad on time; they could probably get there by two thirty, not too late.

He manages to get the car seat in the impala, and Cas into the seat without waking the child up. "Good enough." He says with a shrug. He tosses the bags in and drives off. It wasn't that bad so far, Cas wasn't acting the way he thought the kid would. He sighs then glances back at Cas, still sleeping thankfully.

For once luck was on the Winchesters side, Cas had stayed asleep all the way to the motel. Dean groans as he gathers everything, including the sleeping child, "This is seriously messed up." he says tiredly.

He frowns as he unlocks his motel door, walking into the dark room. "I deserve some beer… Nah, sleep first." He drops the bags on the floor, then sets Cas on the bed; soon joining the child. "Night Cas." He says as he laid down. This whole thing had to be a dream, he would wake up and Cas would just be God knows where and normal. He sighs, slowly closing his eyes. Soon succumbing to sleep.


	3. In which the moose isn't amoosed

Disclaimer, still don't own Supernatural. Also if you want to see something in this story send me a message and I'll see what I can do.

Dean was disappointed when he woke up. He had expected everything to be normal, no child Cas. He instead woke up to said child laying on his chest, sucking contently on his thumb. He groans, trying to figure out how to move Cas without waking him up. the last thing he needed now was a screaming child. What was he even going to do? It wasn't like he could drop Cas off somewhere, or take him with.

"Dean... Did you kidnap a kid!?" Crap he forgot about Sam. "Why did you-" Dean cut Sam off in mid-sentence. "It's Cas." He says tiredly. Maybe he could just slide Cas onto the bed; he probably wouldn't wake up. "What? How is he like that? Is he in a child vessel, why is he sleeping w-"

"I don't know!" Dean practically yells. That got Cas up quickly, full blown tears. "Crap." he mutters, quickly shifting up. "Hey calm down, Cas stop crying, come on man." He says, trying and failing to get the child to stop bawling. Sam watched awkwardly from the side of his bed. "Come on I'll get you more candy." Dean almost begs him. Cas's response was to grip onto Dean's shirt, not .

"Maybe, bounce him?" Sam says shrugging. "We will never speak of this." Dean hisses out before standing. He awkwardly started to bounce Cas, relieved when the child's screaming and crying slowed to sniffles and small hiccups. "…Wow it actually worked." Dean mutters to himself.

"De, m' ungry." Cas says breaking the silence. "He's just a human?" Sam asks, clearly surprised. "I guess, he hasn't been zapping anywhere, or using his angel mojo." Dean says with a shrug. "He called me last night, said to pick him up. I got there and he basically was a child." He says frowning.

"De, ungry." Cas wines again, tugging on the hunter's shirt. "Maybe it's a spell." Sam says with a shrug. "There was that one case where you were like 16 again." He adds on thoughtfully. "Yeah, but I still had my mindset, Cas here is like complete child." Dean says.

"UNGRY!" Cas shrieks out. Sam winces, "I think food before research." He says. Dean nods, "And a beer or two." He says sighing. "De m' ungry, ungry ungry ungry." The child wines. "Heard you the first time kiddo…What do you even want?" Dean says tiredly.

Cas thinks for a bit, leaving the room in a comfortable silence. "Anakes." He decides, "Excuse me what?" Dean asks. Sam snickered from his side of the bed, getting his things ready for the day. "Shut it Sam." He warns. "One more time Cas, try to actually say the word this time." Dean says. Cas scrunches his nose up as he attempts to say the word again. "Pa pa n ca kes." He sounds out.

"Let' go to that one place, the Village Inn or something like that." Sam says with a small shrug. "There's pie I think." Dean grins, "Say no more Sammy." He says, and slightly shifts Cas up. "Let's go get some food." He says, still grinning. Sam stopped him, "Not with Cas like that." Sam says gesturing to the child. Cas was still in and oversized white button down shirt and blue tie.

"Right, I got some stuff last night. Pick something." Dean says with a shrug. Sam rolls his eyes in response and digs through the Walmart bag. "I'm going with the least disturbing one." He says finally. He picked out the 'Little cowboy' and some blue jeans. He tosses the clothes to his brother. "Get him dressed." He says pulling a clean shirt on.

"Why me?" Dean says frowning at the clothes through at him. "Because you have your 'Profound bond' with him." Of course, he would pull that up. "Yeah yeah, I'm going." He grumbles in response. He walks into the bathroom, Cas still contently sucking on his thumb.

"All right, put your clothes on pipsqueak." He says to the child. Cas pouts when he was set down, "Deeeee." He wines, reaching up to the hunter. "Clothes, the we'll see." Dean bargains. Cas gave it a thought before starting to undress. Dean turns around quickly and hands Cas the clothes.

"De…ah shirt urts ee." Cas says after a few seconds of clothes rustling. "What do you mean it hurts? It's your size." Dean says turning around. "Oh." He says lamely when he sees two little black fluffy wings. "Um... okay. Sam get the scissors." He says. He didn't take his eyes off the wings. They were so small, and fluffy.

Sam handed Dean some scissors, "Do I even want to know?" he asks. The older Winchester stepped aside, revealing a shirtless Cas, and his wings. Sam pauses and looks at Dean in shock and a bit of wonder. "M' ld De." Cas says breaking the silence.

"Right, um." Dean clears his throat. He quickly cuts two slits for the wings, "Try that." He says. After a minute of Cas struggling with the shirt Dean sighs and helps him. "Eel ota, ank oo De." He says smiling. "No problem Cas." Dean says smiling weakly.

Sam runs a hand through his hair, "Put a coat on him, and let's go." He says. No way anyone would take a child having wings to kindly. "Right, um…get the trench coat. We'll bundle him up like a blanket." Dean says. He watches as Cas runs a hand through his wings, taking out what he guessed was dead feathers.

Sam returned with the trench coat quickly. About five minutes of Cas giggling and two grown men struggling to wrap him up, they finished. "Finally, now let's go get some-" "Anyackes!" Cas interrupts Dean with a happy squeal. "Yeah that too." He says chuckling slightly. Sam smiles slightly as well.

Cas thankfully sat in the back seat without a bribe. He also seemed to have forgotten about the bribe from last night. "So, you got everything last night?" Sam asks his brother. "Everything I remembered kids need." Dean says as they drive. "Clothes, pacifiers, pullups, sippy cups, and at least some toys?" Sam lists off. "…. I got clothes." "Before we leave we need to get those." Sam decides. Cas giggles from the back, "An we isten to sic?" he asks. Dean grins, maybe he could get used to the kid.

"De, gotta go potty." Cas says as they pull up to the restaurant. "Hold on, there's a restroom inside." Dean says sighing. "Gotta go eally bad De." Cas wines. Dean took it back, he didn't know if he could do this. Sure, he helped with Ben, but the kid was at least seven; Cas was roughly around three maybe four.

"Deeeeee." Cas wines as Dean picks him up. "I'm going I'm going." He grumbles. He walks inside, "Get, a booth Sammy." He says asks he heads to the restroom. Sam nods, "Good luck." He says going up to get seated.

After the whole bathroom run Dean got Cas to the booth. "I got pancakes and syrup for Cas, and this god-awful heart attack burger for you." Sam says sipping at his water. "And rabbit food for you?" Dean teases. "No, I got the breakfast plate." He says rolling his eyes with a smile. Cas was sipping at his chocolate milk happily.

"Hello, my name is Lily and I'll be your server tonight." A waitress says coming up to the table. "I thought you said you ordered." Dean says scowling. Sam frowns, "I did." He says before turning to Lily. "We're already taken care of, but thanks anyway." He says smiling politely.

Lily's smile drops for a split second, "Oh silly me, sorry for bothering you." She says, a little bit rudely. She spins around and stalks off. "Nice attitude." Dean snorts, glaring slightly after her. "No kidding." Sam says with a slight frown.

Dean pauses when he feels Cas pressing into his side, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks looking at Cas. The poor kid's face was pale and he looked wide eyed. "She... she… emon." He whispers out quietly. Dean grabs for his knife. "Dude! Not in public." Sam hisses out. They didn't need the police here because it looked like they stabbed a waitress.

"Great, we have a waitress from hell, Cas is useless, and we're in public. Fan fricken tastic." Dean says lowly. Cas's eyes water, "M' useless?" he asks quietly. Sam grimaces, "Calm him down." He hisses out. Dean sends Sam a dirty glare before focusing on Cas. "No no, you're not useless." He says, "I'm just frustrated okay? I don't want that bitch to get you." He says, choosing his words carefully. "Eally?" Cas asks, sniffling slightly. "Really." Dean says with a sigh.

One crisis averted, now the demon. Cas smiles happily at dean, and cuddles close to his side. That got a smile out of Sam. It was cute, even if it was a weird situation. The waiter coming back broken the silence. "All righty, one child pancakes with the side of strawberries." He says handing the plate to Cas, "One double bacon supreme with an egg." A burger and fries given to Dean. "And the garden Frisco with the side of coleslaw." Last plate went to Sam.

"Ank oo!" Cas says before shoving a hand full of food in his mouth. The waiter chuckles slightly and leaves.


	4. Something worse than a demon (to Dean)

Disclaimer. Once again not owning Supernatural.

Everything was going smoothly considering there was a demon stalking them. Cas kept shoving food in his mouth, getting it everywhere. "So how are we going to do this?" Dean whispers to Sam. Cas was huge leverage in a fight, and wasn't exactly useful. Sam frowns in response. "You should take Cas and run, I'll take her out." He says quietly.

Dean shakes his head at the idea. "I'm not leaving you alone to deal with her." He growls out. "I'll be fine besides Cas doesn't need to be kidnapped." Sam says with a small scowl. While the brothers were arguing, who would take who a new person slid into the booth.

"Abey!" Cas squeals happily, reaching for Gabriel. Both Winchesters went silent. "Hey kiddo!" The archangel says scooping Cas up. The cheerful smile dropping once Cas couldn't see his face. "What happened?" He asks lowly.

Sam shrugs, "He kind of appeared that way." He says. Gabriel scanned both brothers, scowling slightly. "Yeah, a fledgling, likely story." The archangel says rolling his eyes. "It ue Abey, as all lone den De ome an elped me!" Cas says excitedly

Dean shrugs when Gabriel stared at him. "What was I going to do, leave him alone?" He asks frowning. "He was always kind of a baby in a trench coat anyway." Cas didn't seem offended this time by the insult. Instead he seemed to be more occupied in getting Gabriel's shirt dirty.

"Wait pause, why aren't you freaking out like; I didn't know you were alive! How did you do it? Stuff like that?" Gabriel asks. He seemed slightly disappointed. Sam raise an eyebrow, "This isn't the weirdest thing we've seen." Sam says honestly.

"Then I missed a lot." Gabriel says frowning. "Hey Cassie, you mind not making me sticky?" he asks the child. A small giggle and two sticky hands on his cheek was Cas's reply. Dean smiles slightly at this, "Moving on. There' here." He says looking at said hell spawn.

Gabriel's playful smile dropped instantly, "Take Cassie and get him out of here." Dean and Sam nod, the eldest Winchester taking Cas. "Don't smite everyone." Sam warns Gabriel. Then put the money on the table and left.

"So, Gabriel's back." Sam says as they speed walk. "Cas please, stop you're all sticky." Dean says ignoring Sam for the moment. Right now, sticky hands on his face was more important. Cas giggles as he pats Dean's face, more syrup getting stuck on the hunter's cheeks.

"Cas come on man." Dean says scowling slightly, Sam snickers slightly at this. "Shut it." He grumbles. "So what now?" Sam asks generally curious, "Well a bath for sticky here." Dean says, Cas just giggling innocently.

"And I say we made Gabriel do it. They're buddy, buddy enough." He adds on. He knew Cas and all; but this was crossing the line. "Smart. Besides we don't know how to handle wings." Sam says. He sighs as they keep walking. He didn't want to accidently hurt Cas. He was sure Gabriel would kill him if he did.

"Right on that one Sammich." Gabriel says appearing behind the two. Cas squeals happily and reached for the archangel. "You little traitor." Dean complains as the child was handed off.

"I can't help that I'm attractive Dean-o" Gabriel says. He smirks and winks at Sam, the Winchester just ignoring him and looking straight forward. "So, catch me up on what's happening, obviously, you stopped Lucifer, but you guys look like crap hit the fan." Gabriel says as he shifts Cas up a bit.

Sam tensed, Dean did as well, "Not when Cas is this young." Dean finally says. From what he knew Cas knew who they were and that was about it. The kid didn't need to know the crap that happened.

"Fine, I'll just read your memories." Gabriel says childishly. Sam winces at the cold heavy feeling of Gabriel poking around in his brain. "Get the hell out of my head!" Dean hisses out. Scowling when the cold heavy feeling left.

"…You two idiots not only let Lucifer out, but let Leviathan out, found God, met Amara, had the mark, and survived Luci's tango of death?" Gabriel asks seeming almost impressed. "No wonder you two look so worn down." He muses. Sam run a hand through his hair, "Yeah good for us." He says without any emotion.

Sam didn't like Gabriel seeing everything about his life. The demon blood, the cage memories, every girl he had been with, every monster he killed. It had been his personal life and Gabriel just watched it like a movie.

"Icky Abey." Cas says breaking the silence. "Well then kiddo, a bath is in store." Gabriel says grinning. "Where are you two crashing?" He asks. "The sunny dale motel." Sam says. At least the archangel would be bathing Cas, it would be less awkward for all of them.

"Then let's go. This will be a piece of cake." Gabriel says grinning.


	5. Bath time isn't fun, at all

Disclaimer, still do not own Supernatural.

It turned out making the child take a bath wasn't easy as well. "Would you just stay still!?" The bothers hear Gabriel shriek. More screaming and splashing was heard instead of calmness. "Man, am I glad I'm not dealing with that." Dean mutters. Sam nods in agreement, he preferred non-screaming children.

"Don't you even- "a bunch of water gushed out from under the door. Some giggling was heard shortly after, "That's it." Both brother brace themselves for more screaming, or cursing; the only thing however they heard was more giggling and flaps of wings.

"Oh, is that funny to you? My wings are all wet because of you." Gabriel says in a light playful tone. More laughter was heard, as well as splashing. Sam chuckles slightly, "You can't deny he's good with Cas." He muses. Dean scowls slightly, "Yeah… still don't like him." He mumbles to himself more than to Sam.

Sure, the archangel took a fall for them a few years back, but that didn't make him less of an asshole. "HA, he's clean!" Gabriel cheers triumphantly, holding a towel bundled Cas. "Congrats, you cleaned a child." Dean says rolling his eyes. "You try washing this little nightmare! He splashes, squirms and has the nerve to even spit water at you!" Gabriel says as if it was the most horrible thing he could think of.

This of course sent Cas into a fit of giggles, again. "Oo are unny Abey!" he says giggling. Gabriel grins, looking at Dean smugly. "What?" The Winchester as irritated. Was that supposed to make him feel jealous? Gabriel was Cas's brother after all, he knew his friend would pick family… even if said family was a dick.

Dean knew how it worked. Sam always picked him over dad, Gabriel and Cas probably had that relationship after everything went hang wire. "DE!" A happy squeal brought him back from his thoughts. "Old me De old me!" Cas basically demanded the hunter.

"Are you su-" Cas interrupted again, grabbing for Dean. "Deeeeeee old me old Cassie!" the child wines. "You heard the kid, take him." Gabriel says shoving Cas into Dean's arms. "Really?" Sam asks sighing. This was going to be fun.

"Ack Gabriel!" Dean hisses out, "You son of a-" "Ah ah aaahh no cursing near Cassie." Gabriel cuts of Dean. The hunter scowling in response, "Don't want him having a potty mouth." He says. Cas giggles and looks up at Dean, who sighs in defeat. "Fine." He growls out.

After silence and Cas either babbling or giggling Sam spoke up. "Cas still needs some stuff." He says. Sam regretted the words after seeing Gabriel's face light up with a smirk. "I know just the place." He says all ready to zap, "No we are driving." Dean cuts in firmly.

Sam groans, there was no way there were going anywhere with these two. "Let's have Cassie decide then." Gabriel says frowning. Dean looked down at the child expectantly, Cas was currently sucking on his thumb. When he realized that they wanted his opinion he looked at Sam, pointed and squealed, "Moose!"

Sam chuckles slightly at the answer. "I'm going to take that as he wants to drive." Dean says smugly. Gabriel frowns and crosses his arms, "Fine we'll take that human contraction." He grumbles. Cas, obviously to the two, giggles. "Onna et ore of da lothes?" Cas asks tilting his head.

"We're getting more than that this time." Dean says. He couldn't contain a smile. "Wait, you just got him clothes?" Gabriel asks. "I'm surprised he didn't pee on you." He says with a small snicker. "It was two when we finally got back, I didn't think of it." Dean says scowling.

"Yeah yeah, anyway let's get this kid things he need." Gabriel says rolling his eyes. "At least you got him clothes." He mumbles to himself. They all went to the impala. Dean tried wrangling Cas into his car seat. "Come on Cas." He groans. The child shrieks in response as he squirmed. "Gabriel, you can't sit in the front, I don't fit back there." Sam argues with the archangel. "Then I'll sit up front." Gabriel says crossing his arms.

"There's no room for you." Sam grumbles. How childish was Gabriel. He was seriously having this conversation with an archangel?

"Fine then I'll sit on your lap." Gabriel says as if that would solve everything. Sam's cheeks went pink at how serious Gabriel sounded. "You can't sit on my lap!" He says scowling. The archangel opened his mouth, probably to say something either offensive or flirtatious.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but get into the car." Dean says. He had finally gotten Cas into the car seat, only to the extent of getting kicked in the face once. Sam quickly got into the front seat, he smiles slightly smugly at Gabriel, the smugness fading when the archangel very seriously sat on Sam's lap.

Dean took one look at this and just drove. "Seriously!?" Sam hisses out, his face going red when Gabriel wiggled on his lap. "There's a kid in the car, and it's my car, don't." Dean cuts in. Sam sighs heavily in relief when Gabriel went still. It was quiet for a heavenly five minutes, then Cas spoke.

"De ee onna et da dandy?" Gabriel answered before Dean could even process what Cas had said. "Course we're going to get candy." He says grinning. Both Winchesters glared at the archangel, who just shrugged.

"Yay! Dandy dandy dandy!" Cas cheers. Honestly Dean didn't know how mothers did it. Sammy was a somewhat decent child, sure he was stubborn, but at least he was quiet. Dean pulled into a parking spot in the nearest mall, not sure how long he could listen to Cas's happy chants of getting candy.

"We're here now Cas." Dean says, the cheering instantly stopped. Small giggles were heard instead now. "Get off." Sam says attempting to push the archangel off, "Fine, you don't have to be so commanding." Gabriel complains. He gets out of the car, Sam sighing in relief.

"Let's go shopping." Dean says. It must have been a strange sight, three grown men, and a small giggling child. Well some ladies totally gave them strange looks. None of them were bothered by it really. They walked into the mall, ready to shop for Cas.


	6. Shopping Mall drama

Disclaimer. Hey here's a shocker I don't own the Supernatural.

Shopping was a whole lot less painful than Dean thought it was going to be. Cas wanted to walk and if Sam or Gabriel held his hand he was okay with that. It was a huge mall so, loosing Cas would be easy, finding him would be like trying to stop Lucifer; impossible but a slim chance.

"De, an ee go ook at da oys?" Cas asks, breaking Dean's metal checklist. "Sure, why not." The hunter says with a shrug. A kid should have some toys, not a crap ton but some. The child giggles happily and pulls Sam along, Gabriel following with a smirk. That wasn't concerning at all.

Dean had a bad feeling about leaving them alone but it would probably easier to do it alone. He sighs as he grabs a cart, pushing it to the isle. He just grabbed the biggest box of pullups. "Good enough." He murmurs to himself. He grabbed some batman sippy cups and pacifiers, everything was adding up. "And I thought clothes were expensive." He says. He chuckles slightly to himself.

He honestly had no idea how some families were pulling through with all the stuff they got for their kids. People were constantly paying for toys, pullups, food, and whatever else they wanted or needed.

"Dean, we have a problem." Speaking of kids, there was Gabriel. "If Cas is throwing a temper tantrum deal with it, I don't do screaming kids." Dean says seriously. The archangel looked to worried for it to be a temper tantrum. "What is it, what's the problem." Dean didn't ask, he demanded.

"Well… um… Cassie may have wandered off… and we can't… find him." Gabriel says slowly. Dean's heart sank, Cas was alone, in this god forsaken place!? "You lost him?" He asks lowly. The child was alone, lost, he must be terrified.

Cas looked around quickly, Gabriel and Sam were nowhere in sight. He sticks his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it furiously. Where was Dean, where was his brother, or Sam? He was all alone, and he had no idea where he was.

"De?" he asks quietly as people rushed past him. He whimpers quietly, his wings fluttering slightly under his shirt and coat. It didn't even look like anyone cared at all. His eyes water slightly as he tries to find his family.

"Deeeeee." Cas wails. The water works broke free, the child just standing in the middling of a crowd crying. Two things happened, a man started coming up to him and a woman. Cas ran to the man, "Aw, what's wrong?" The guy asks Cas. The child hiccups as he reaches for the man. The guy complies and picks Cas up, "I'm Mike, can you tell me your name sweetheart?" He asks in a soft tone.

"Ca-a-a-a-s" Cas manages to get out as he cried. He clutched onto Mike's shirt. "Can you not find your Mommy or Daddy?" Mike asks Cas, bouncing the child slightly as he did so. This guy was heavily tattooed and had a scary beard but to Cas he had kind eyes, as well as a soul.

Cas shakes his head and look up at Mike, "A-an oo elp ee?" he asks between calming sobs. Mike smiles kindly, "Of course Cas," He says. "But first you need to tell me-" he was interrupted by the woman, "There you are!" She says to Cas. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Cas panicked, he didn't know this woman! He buries his face into Mike's jacket. "You've been a bad boy, making Mommy worry." She scolds lightly. The woman attempted to grab Cas but Mike had none of it. "Excuse me ma'am, what are you trying to do?" He asks, shifting Cas closer.

The woman's sickly sweet smile drops, and she looks over Mike, as if just seeing him. "Taking my child back." She says coldly. "Your child, huh? Why haven't you said his name once?" He says smiling smugly.

Her face twisted up even more, "That's a boy?" She asks, a sour frown on her face. "Ah, someone who takes helpless children away from their family." Mike says frowning. By this point there was a small group around the two, people videotaping and calling security.

She became flustered, "What I no! He just looked like my little girl!" She says defensively. "It's obvious Cas here is a guy, look at his shirt." Mike says gesturing to Cas's shirt. It read, 'Little gentleman.' With a mustache and a monocle. This just made the lady even more flustered, "I didn't see it I-"

Security had arrived, cutting her off. "Miss. Joline, you can't be here." Was all they said as two of the guys start escorting her out. The whole time she was trying to convince them that it wasn't her fault.

The head security turns to Mike and smiles apologetically, "Sorry about that sir." He says sheepishly. "No problem." Mike says with a shrug. He pauses and looks down at a trembling Cas, "Hey I have a missing kid here, his name is Cas." He says.

Head security guy nods in understanding, he talks into his walkie talkie, "Castiel Winchester?" He asks Mike. Cas replied by nodding, "De? Is my De oming oo et me?" He asks quietly, "Yep, your 'De' is coming to get you." Mike says smiling.

Not even five minutes after the announcement was made, Dean came jogging around the corner, a look of relief on his face. "There you are Cas." The hunter says in relief. He wasted no time in taking the child from Mike. "M' sorry De!" Cas says gripping onto Dean's shirt tightly. His lip trembled slightly.

"What happened, did you get hurt?" Dean asks. He started to check the child over. He had been so worried about Cas; what had happened to the child. "No, Ike elped me." Cas says pointing at his savior. The guy just shrugs, "No problem, just watch the little terror next time" he says before walking off.

"What happened, why did you wander off?" Dean asks. He didn't bother chasing the guy down to says 'thanks.'. "Abe nd Sam ere eing weird." Cas says quietly. "Weird like?" Dean questions the child. "Abe kissed Sam on da ips! Den Sam ent all ed and alked away." Cas says frowning. "Is Sam ota?" He asks innocently.

"Yeah Sammy's okay." Dean says shifting Cas up. They were going to have to have a talk apparently. "Let's check out all your stuff, then we'll go get a treat, okay?" He asks the child. Cas nods excitedly, as if the treat would erase all his bad memories. On the way, to Gabriel, he saw something that would probably be useful, a kiddy leash.

He grabs it and continues walking. Looks like they would be having a talk, all of them.


	7. A treat for Cas, crap for everyone else

Disclaimer, still don't own Supernatural

Dean found Gabriel waiting with the cart, still no sign Sam, he was probably in the impala, waiting for them. He held his anger back for now, bursting out in a store wasn't going to help anyone. "Let's check out and get out if here." He says lowly.

He watched as Gabriel shifted slightly, as if a little unsure but nods. "You found Cassie." He says smiling. The child in the hunter's arms still refused to look at anyone but Dean. "No thanks to you." Dean says coldly. It could have been his imagination but he could have sworn that Gabriel flinched.

"Checking out." Gabriel says. He pushed the cart rather quickly to the checkout line, Dean walking right by his side. Things were extremely tense when they started putting their items up on the belt. "Aw, your son is so adorable!" The lady croons. Dean scowls, "He's not my boyfriend, and this isn't my son." He says coldly.

She flinches slightly at his tone, flinching slightly as well. "My mistake." She says with a small smile, then continued doing her job in silence. "That'll be $78.96." She says, not even looking up. Dean handed her a credit card, shifting Cas closer as well.

She slides it and hands it back to Dean. "Have a nice day!" She says with fake enthusiasm. "Make yourself useful and grab a few bags." He says turning to Gabriel. He expected at least a little fight, or even some whining, but Gabriel took all the bags without a word.

They walked out of the store in silence, all the way to the car. Gabriel opened the trunk and put everything in it, only grabbing a bib and a pacifier. Dean buckled Cas in his car seat, not surprised to see Sam waiting quietly in the front seat.

Gabriel sat in the back, no complaints or arguing at all. Dean frowned but said nothing as he got in and started the impala. He was surprised when Cas broke the silence, "Treat ow De?" the child asks quietly. "Yeah Cas, we're going to get you a treat now." Dean says with a small smile.

The tense mood slowly lit up when Cas giggled, a small smile appearing on Gabriel's face. "And what does little Cassie want for a treat?" He asks teasingly. Cas's face lit up when he was the one that got to choose, "Ice team!" He squeals happily. That got a chuckle out of Sam, as well as Dean.

"Ice cream it is little Cassie." Gabriel says with a slight smile. He messed Cas's hair a bit, more giggles coming from the child. Dean started driving to the nearest ice cream place, passing a playground on the way. "Do you want to play after ice cream?" Dean asks as he glances back at his little passenger.

Cas nods eagerly. He had no idea why he was being spoiled but he loved it. He started sucking on his thumb, slightly bored with the ride now. He looked a bit confused when Gabriel put a weird thing in his mouth. "That will feel better than your thumb, trust me." Gabriel says with a slight smile.

Even if it was weird at first Cas started sucking on it, soon enjoying how the rubber felt on his tongue. "See a lot better." He says grinning. Cas just nodded in response and continued sucking on his pacifier.

The ride was pleasantly quiet to the ice cream shop. All the adults were slightly tense however as they got out. Dean taking Cas, and Sam avoiding Gabriel like the plague.

They all walked into the shop, Cas still contently sucking on his pacifier. "Alright, what do you want Cas?" Dean asks the child. Cas tilts his head as he looks at the different flavors, finally he pointed at vanilla. "Seriously? That's such a boring flavor." Gabriel complains.

"Don't listen to him, vanilla is perfectly acceptable." Dean says smiling. Cas giggles slightly and lays his head-on Dean's shoulder. "One vanilla dish." He orders. The guy nods, "It'll be right out, so wait over there." He says pointing at the end of the counter.

They all move to the end of the counter, waiting until the ice cream was served. Two minutes later they handed Dean a small dish of the treat, Cas giggling happily. "Thanks." Dean said before going off to find a booth.

He slid on to a seat, placing the ice cream on the table, Gabriel reaching over the table to hook a bib on. At Dean's strange look he explained. "Unless you want it everywhere, make him wear it." Dean didn't argue, the pancake mess was very convincing.

Sam still hadn't said anything, and he still hadn't looked Dean in the eyes, "Okay, now that we're not in front a whole lot of people we need to address why Cas was lost." Dean says lowly. Sam flinches slightly and Gabriel pales. Cas didn't seem to notice, too busy eating his treat.

"You," Dean points at the archangel before continuing, "You couldn't even wait until you guys were alone? We're humans, even if me and Sammy have seen and been through freaky stuff doesn't mean we'll walk away unaffected." He says. Then cuts off Sam, who was probably going to try and explain. "And you, tough it out. Sure, you freaked out, a dickless angel kissed you, but you had a job. You were supposed to keep Cas safe and stay by him."

Both looked down, Gabriel had the decency to look down. "When I found him, some crazy woman had tried to take him, he was terrified, and if you two had done your jobs it wouldn't have happened." Dean says.

"You're right… I should have toughed through." Sam was the one to break the silence. "It won't happen again." He promises. Gabriel nods quietly, "Damm right it won't happen again." Dean says scowling. His fierceness destroyed by Cas painting his face with vanilla.

"Really?" The hunter asks looking at the giggling mess in his lap. "Done De." Cas says showing him his empty dish, and completely messy bib. "Good call Gabriel." Dean admits as he took it off, and wrapped it up. "Let's go wash your sicky hands, and face." He teases the child.

And with that Dean stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone. "So?" the archangel asks slowly. Sam looked down before looking back up at him, "No, not until this is over." He says quietly.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, "Why? We need to learn how to work together if-" Sam cut him off, "Listen I'm not ready." He says sharply. The archangel pauses, a little curious of the hunter's tone. "You expect this to work out, like nothing happened. You've done things to me Gabriel… Killing my brother repeatedly and not even giving me a sliver of a chance to stop it." Sam says quietly. "You said there was a reason, a lesson to be learned…well that's exactly what Lucifer did. I would live different days, thinking I had gotten out, that I was free finally, only for him to end it." He had to take a breath to keep going.

"I can't walk into this, I'm not ready, so please… Just back off." After that and a brief moment of silence Sam walked off, going to wait in the impala, leaving a stunned Gabriel in the booth seat.


	8. Harold the Rabbit

Disclaimer, still don't own Supernatural.

All the archangel could from there was just sit in silence. He didn't know what he had done had hurt Sam so badly; then again, he was an archangel and Sam just a human. The Winchester was right, he couldn't just act like nothing ever happened.

"Stop sulking, Cas wants to go to the playground." Dean says, trying to keep a hold over a very squirmy Cas. Gabriel pushed his thoughts to the side. Now they had a kid to take care of.

"Alrightly, then let's go!" He says grinning. He took Cas out of Dean's arms, the hunter looking slightly relived and a bit worried about it. Cas had no problem with it, squealing with laughter as they exited the shop.

Dean was a tad bit suspicious when Gabriel went from sulking to grinning like a mad man in less than two seconds; however, he did take Cas and the child was hard to hold onto. It was strange how Cas seemed to listen more to Gabriel than to anyone else.

Dean figured it had something to do with the time they spent together in Heaven. Either way not holding a squirming Cas was fine with him. He watched Gabriel strap the child in, surprisingly quick, and the get in the car himself.

It was strange how they went from saving to world to babysitting a fledgling and an Archangel. He sighs to himself and gets into his impala.

"Park De! Go to da park!" Cas cheers from the back, earning a chuckle from Dean. Apparently, you could count on the fledgling to make the mood brighten.

"All right Cas, we're going to the park now." Dean says as he started the car, soon on the road. Everything was quiet, except for Cas babbling excitedly in the back. Sam was quiet, just staring solemnly out the window, Gabriel staring solemnly at the younger Winchester.

All this staring was seriously starting to make Dean uncomfortable, so he decided to break it. "Hey Cas, why don't you play with Gabriel?" He asks, as he glances back at the excited fledgling. Cas's face lit up with a wider smile as he quickly turned to Gabriel.

The archangel sent Dean a half-hearted glare before looking at his brother with a slight smile. "What should we play then Cassie?" He asks. The child tilts his head, giving it a thought for a moment, before answering. "Make Sm appy gain Abe!" Was his answer.

Sam couldn't help but to smile at that, Cas was so innocent now. "I think you're half-way there kiddo." Gabriel says, a small chuckle soon following what he said. "Yay! Sm no be sad!" Cas says, giggling slightly. How could the young Winchester stay solemn at Cas being that cute.

He sighs exaggeratedly and smiles, giving a quick glance at the child, "Fine, I'll be happy now." He says. Sam noticed how excited Cas seemed to get at succeeding in getting him to cheer up, even if it was just a little bit.

It always amazed him at how happy and innocent children were, no matter the circumstances they always seemed to smile and try to cheer you up. A thrilled squeal pulled the Winchester from his thoughts.

They had arrived at the park and Cas was practically bouncing in his seat, eager to play and to hopefully meet new friends. Dean parked, and proceeded to get the child out of the car seat, double checking the coat concealing Cas's wings.

"Lay De anna lay!" Cas wines, squirming in the Winchester's grasp. "Okay, okay, calm down and stay in sight." Dean says with a sigh as he set the squirming child down, watching him run to the playground equipment.

"Come on you love birds, get out here and help me watch Cas." Dean says, before walking to the playground. Sam sighs heavily and got out of the car, not even daring to glance at the archangel behind him.

Dean sat on a bench, watching Cas excitedly climb onto the playground. He figured Sam would sit somewhere near him, and Gabriel a bench or two away. He wasn't exactly sure what happened, but he guessed that Gabriel had been moving too fast and Sam shut it down harshly.

"So, what's happening Sam?" Dean asks his brother once the younger Winchester sat down. Sam just shrugged in response, "Nothing, don't worry about it." He says, watching as Cas slid down a slide. "Come on, tell me. You walked off on Cas so I want to know." Dean says crossing his arms as he stared at his brother.

It was a full silent minute before Sam sighed exasperatedly and answered, "Gabriel's just trying to move to fast, so I told him to back off." Dean nods in understanding, "That's why he's sulking on the other bench?" He asks, Sam nods in response.

The two Winchesters sat in silence, watching the fledgling play around, not really interacting with the kids around him, but he appeared to be having a lot of fun, so Dean didn't look into it much. He was however, surprised when Cas toddled along with an older looking kid; he saw nothing wrong with it and kept watching, just in case.

"Hey Dean… Do you think, that-I don't know that I should talk it out with Gabriel?" Sam asks, pulling his older brother from his watching. "If you want sure. Can we talk about this when Cas could get kidnapped if we take our eyes off him?" Dean replies shortly. "Gabriel is watching him." Sam supplies with a slight frown.

"Yeah, that went great the last time." The older Winchester says rolling his eyes. He relaxes slightly when he saw Cas toddling back to him, a smile on his face and a new toy in his hand. "Hey buddy, what do you have there?" He asks, smiling himself.

"It's a oy De! Da der id ave it to me!" Cas says holding the stuffed rabbit close. "Is that your favorite toy now?" Dean says smiling as he picked the child up, setting him on his lap in one swift motion. Cas giggles and buries his face into the toy's soft fur.

"What are you going to name it Cas?" Sam chimes in, a smile on his face as well. The child looked deep in thought for a few seconds, "arold." He says smiling brightly. "Harold?" Dean repeats, Sam stifling a snicker. "Why not, Harold the Rabbit." Gabriel cuts in, sliding onto the bench. Cas giggles and shows his rabbit to the archangel, a fond smile on Gabriel's face. "It's a great name for a great toy Cassie." He says, ruffling Cas's hair.

"Come on, I just got it straightened." Dean grumbles to himself, attempting to somewhat tame Cas's hair. "Oh! Oh! De, da kid also old me dat dere's an musement ark today!" The child says, not seeming to bothered by his wild hair.

"An amusement park? Really you want to go to that instead of the playground?" Dean asks with a slight groan. Expensive tickets, crappy rides, and rigged games; why would they even go there? "Lease De, lease tan we go?" Cas practically begged.

Gabriel snickered slightly at his brother's display of puppy eyes, Sam was silently counting down the seconds until Dean caved in and said: "Fine! But I am not buying you a ton of crap." Cas squealed happily and hugs the Winchester happily.

Sam chuckled slightly as his brother picked Cas up, muttering things as he walked to the car. Gabriel and himself and soon followed him into the impala. Cas was playing with Harold while Dean struggled to buckle the child in.

Sam smirked slightly and sat in front of the impala, Gabriel settling in the back while Dean finally clicked the buckle then got behind the wheel.

"So, amusement park, then back to the motel for a bath." Dean says, Cas nods eagerly in response. "Oing to a un lace Arlod." He coos at his rabbit, moving Harold as he played around with the toy. "I'm sure Harold is just as excited as you are." Sam says with a slight smile.

Gabriel smiled slightly as he watched Cas play around with his toy, seeming completely thrilled with all that was happening.

It turned out Cas's absent minded babbling got a tad bit annoying after five minutes, so Dean was extremely relived to see the top of a tent and a parking lot. "Hey Cassie, we're here." Gabriel says with a slight smile.

Sam smiled slightly as Cas squealed happily, bouncing in his seat as they parked. "If you want out, stay still." Dean says, not even trying to unbuckle the hyperactive child. Thankfully it took about a minute for Cas to calm down enough to be unbuckled.

Once on the ground Dean held Cas's hand, Sam, and Gabriel flanking both sides as they walked to the ticket booth. Dean was so not ready for this, but if it made Cas happy then so be it. He paid the grueling $20 for adults and the not so bad $5 for Cas.

"De! Hafta go potty!" Dean resisted a groan, and started looking for a bathroom. "There's one, by the creepy clown." Sam offers, hanging back as he said that. This was as far as he went, he wasn't getting any closer to his childhood fear.

Gabriel snickered slightly, "I'll stay with Samsquash." He says patting the Winchester's back. He smirked at some nice words Dean muttered at him as he took Cas to the bathroom. It was a one restroom, of course it was, when was luck ever on their side?

He sighs and looks down at Cas who was currently doing the 'I have to go now' dance. He rubbed his face and let go of the child's hand. "All right Cas, you're going to go in there and do your business, then come out. Got it?" He says gently.

Even if Cas looked at him strangely and nodded like a normal kid, Dean didn't feel any better about letting the child go off on his own. Yes, it was just the bathroom but it just took seconds for something to go wrong, which is why when Cas didn't come out in 3 minutes he began to worry.

Dean's worry only grew when Cas didn't answer when he knocked, hoping the child was just taking too long. He sighs slightly and slowly opens the door. "Hey Cas-" Dean stopped dead in his sentence when he saw nothing. Cas was gone, Harold laying on the ground by the sink, and the ceiling window open. The child was just gone.

Author notes: Hey any ideas are welcome, and yes, I made another version to this since someone had asked me too. I would love to add fresh ideas to this, such as: What took Cas, what are his/her intentions and where are they?


	9. When kidnapping a child, don't

Disclaimer, still don't own Supernatural.

It was like ice was in his veins, and his heart was being squeezed when he couldn't find Cas. It had been a while since he had felt like this. When Emma had been shot, granted she was trying to kill him, still monster or not she had been his daughter in a way. Loosing Ben and Lisa to a demon had also made his heart seize, and hurt when he had himself erased from their memories for their own safety. This time however, it seemed like time had slowed down, and everything was blurry.

"Cas!" He yells, hoping that there would be a small giggle or some type of answer. There wasn't. "Cas come on, get out here." Dean could hear the panic in his tone, feeling slightly relieved when Sam and Gabriel soon came to the bathroom area.

"Where's-" Sam froze when he saw Harold laying on the floor, and no sign of Cas. "Crap." He hisses out and quickly enters the room, looking for a trace of where the child had gone. He pales when he saw some sulfur by the window. This wasn't good, considering well demons had a completely innocent Cas on their hands now.

Dean was pacing outside of the bathroom, wondering how the hell demons go past him, and why they would want Cas. "He's gone." Dean says worriedly, as if the shock finally hit him.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Gabriel growls out. Cas couldn't have been taken by demons, that would mean he had failed taking care of the fledgling. Dean stopped his pacing and looked at Gabriel, then scowls.

"It means he's gone, and a demon has him dumbass." Dean's tone was sharp, and had an edge to it. He didn't care if backtalking to an already pissed archangel wasn't the best choice. Cas was missing and Gabriel had the nerve to try and blame him.

"Hey. Fighting isn't going to help us find Cas." Sam snaps. He honestly didn't want to deal with the drama between Gabriel and Dean, besides Cas was in serious trouble so finding him was going to come first.

"Fine. But after we find him we're having a talk." Dean responses, glaring at the archangel who snorts at the threat. "Oh, I'm so scared." This was going to be a painful rescue.

Cas wasn't sure where he was and why the demon had taken him, and ripped slits in the back of his clothes so his wings were free, but he still had to go to potty. "Castiel, this is almost as bad as your in-"Cas cut the demon off, "Otta oo potty." He wines, not getting that he was kidnapped in possible a lot of danger.

There was no sound except for his little shoes tapping the ground as he shifted around. "Excuse me?" Crowley says. He had expected Cas to have at least a little bit of adult left in him, not to wine about having to use the restroom.

"Potty, otta oo potty!" Cas wines again, not entirely sure he was going to be able to hold it. His family hadn't put him in diapers, and he was very proud about that, so he didn't want to betray that trust.

"Are…You are joking, aren't you?" The demon asks slowly, Cas winning once again, his wings fluttering slightly. He felt the warmth seep into his pants, a look of horror crossing on his face.

"Did you just-" Once again Cas interrupted Crowley by bursting out in tears. Sure, Crowley had taken care of Amara, but she was six and potty trained; this tyke however was younger, more of a cry baby, and apparently had problems with the bathroom.

The demons who still followed him looked at each other, some even going to hide somewhere in the abandoned warehouse as Cas continued crying. "You're bloody kidding me." Crowley says to himself. He rubbed his face, not exactly wanting to take care of a two-year-old.

"I-I annt Deeeee!" Cas cries out in response, demons awkwardly shifting and looking at each other, wondering what they should do. "Well until you-" It was surprising Crowley hadn't figured out that Cas didn't care, and wasn't an adult at all. "Deeeeeee! Ammmmm! Aaabbbeee!" Cas cries out, rubbing his eyes as he cried.

Crowley wasn't good with children considering you couldn't bribe them and they wouldn't shut up until they got what they want. He rubbed his face once again, wondering what he was going to do with the fledgling.

He snapped his fingers, "Get the little monster clean clothes, now." He demands, two demons coming up to the job. Cas continued crying and screaming as one picked him up, and left with the second demon. Crowley watched them until they were gone, half wondering if the power Cas had was worth it.

The demons had no idea what to do with Cas as the fledgling screamed and kicked. "Clothes…how do you change a kid?" One grumbles as they walk into a room. "Well clean clothes, and a diaper." The other says watching as they set Cas on the bed.

"I know that." The first demon snaps, grumbling under her breath. "Well go get it!" She snaps once again. The other demon rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers, going to get clothes for the fledgling. "Come on shut up already kid." She growls, as Cas screamed.

He wanted his family and clean clothes. These demons were freaking out and weren't that gentle as they wrestled him into clothes, and to his horror, a diaper as well.

"No! No! Ant De! Nooo! NOOooooo!" Cas screams, kicking and squirming as they held him down. "What does Crowley even want with this thing." The Demons mutters as she holds the fledgling away from her. "The feathers. They're easy to grab and have more raw grace." The other one replies as they start walking back to their boss.

Cas continued to scream all the way back to the large room, both demons annoyed at the fledgling's antics. When squirming didn't work, Cas started beating his little wings as fast as he could. It didn't work like he planned, and he continued his screaming for his family.

"Would you cut that racket out?! You're just going to scream yourself hoarse!" Crowley practically roars, sighing when Cas finally fell silent. "Thank you." He says, gesturing for the demons to set the fledgling down in front of him, they did as commanded and backed off. "Now, let's discuss why you're here and why _I_ want."

Cas rubs his eyes, and just ignored the demon, he was more concerned about having to wear a diaper and getting back to everyone more than what Crowley was talking about. He picked at his clothes, not liking having to wear a diaper. He was a big fledgling, he didn't need it.

"I want some of your feathers, as well as your grace. If I get enough of it I'll let you go. Is it a deal?" Crowley asks looking at the fledgling. There was a pause before Cas looked up at him, "No anna wear a iaper." He answers finally.

"…Were you even listening?" The demons asked slowly. Were kids always so demanding and rude? He certainly wouldn't know. "No anna ear a iaper!" Cas yells, chanting it until he was screaming. Crowley was wondering why this would even be a good idea. Getting grace or not, this was a pain.

"Be quiet!" Crowley yells after his many attempts to shut the fledgling up failed. Cas quieted instantly and looked up at the demon in shock. "Finally. Now, we are going to talk about what I want, and if you interrupt in anyway I'll make sure you'll never see that family of yours." He seethes, relieved that Cas was listening at last.

He started his demands, Cas listening intently at last. He sucked on his thumb, wondering when his family would find him.

"What do you mean you can't just zap there?" Dean says glaring at Gabriel, both glaring at each other. "It means they angel proofed the place." The archangel replies hotly. Sam groaned softly to himself as he researched nearby warehouses, houses, areas of land away from people, and storage units. Currently there was nothing in reasonably range.

Sam ran a hand through his hair tiredly, the two fighting soon fading into the background as he scrolled through the lists. None of the places could match, considering there hadn't been anything weird and all places were constantly checked for squatters or drug users.

One however grabbed at him, "Hey guys, maybe the warehouse that was bought by Fergus." He pipes up. Both paused their fighting to look at Sam. "His real name is _Fergus_?" Sam had to roll his eyes, of course that's what Gabriel would get out what he had said.

"Where?" Dean demands, now getting their duffels ready for travel, "About a good eight hours from here." Sam says scribbling the address on a piece of paper.

"What are we waiting for?"

Well this update took forever, thanks for going out internet. Once again any suggestions are exteremly welcome.


	10. The Great Recuse

Disclaimer: still don't own supernatural.

Cas was terrified and he just wanted his family back. He sniffles and looks up at Crowley in fear, his instincts were telling him to run and find his family, safety; however he couldn't bring himself to do it, not with Crowley watching.

"Now the remember the deal, you little terror." Crowley says as he slowly ran his hand through Cas' wings. Cas couldn't help but to whine and squirm uncomfortably at the feeling of a twisted ugly creature touching his wings.

Cas lets a pained shriek out when he felt a feather being yanked out of its place. "Not to bloody." he heard Crowley saying through the ringing in his ears.He screams again, twisting in the demon's hold when another feather was yanked out.

Those feathers weren't supposed to be pulled out, those were his flight feathers. He screams, now thrashing in the hold, just wanting his family.

"Quiet!" Crowley hisses out and goes to yank another feather out when thumps from outside came, and the sound of demon's being smited. "What the bl-" he didn't get to finish to sentence, the wards against angels' shatter and the door flies open.

Cas sobs as he thrashed around, yelping when he was suddenly released, the demon was gone. He rubs his face trying to stop his crying, freezing when he heard a familiar voice speaks "Cassie?"

Sam was driving. His brother would have killed them all in his emotional state. "Dean, if you don't shut up I will throw you out of the car." He says scowling. He felt thankful when his brother's mumbling and panicked talking stopped.

"Thank you." Sam says, and speeds up hoping the warehouse wasn't too far. "Well sorry, I'm worried about him." Dean snaps.

"And what, I'm not?" Gabriel replies hotly, crossing his arms with a scowl. "Shut your whore mouth Gabe." Dean growls. Sam sighs heavily as their bickering continues. This was like an annoying family car trip, minus the fact they were going to save their friend from bloodthirsty monsters.

Sam had to admit he almost cried when he saw the building, "Alright stay here Gabriel will take care of it." Sam says as he parks, and watches in amusement as Dean eagerly got out of the car, ready to kill something at this point.

"And miss killing those bastards? No way Samshine." Gabriel says also clamoring out of the impala with Dean. Sam sighs heavily and follows their examples.

"The wards are gone!" Gabriel says gleefully, instantly disappearing. "Oh my god he's going to get us killed." Dean groans and runs to the building, Sam following behind.

Sam sighs as they run into the warehouse, wrinkling his nose at the smell. What kind of place was this before, it smelled awful.

"It's cold in here, oh shit Cas is going to be freezing! He must be so scared and-" "look Dean as much as I want to hear you rambling about how scared and cold Cas is, we still have to find him." Sam cuts in.

"Right, uh you're right I gotta get it together." Dean says taking a shakily breath in. He cocks his gun as they search the rooms, coming up with nothing so far.

"Hey idiots, I found him!" Sam swore he had never seen Dean move that fast in his entire life when those words were spoken. "Is he alright, he's not hurt is He? You better heal-" Sam groans as Dean continues rambling about Cas' well-being.

Sam rolls his eyes as they catch up with Gabe, who was standing next to an angel he he thought had been dead, who was holding a sobbing Cas who looked both traumatized and miserable.

Sam winces at the sight of Cas' wings, both were missing feathers and folded tightly against his back, like he was afraid someone would touch them.

"What the fuck happened!?" Dean says lowly, quickly taking the fledgling from the angel and holding him close. Cas nuzzles close to his human, sniffling and grasping tightly onto his clothes.

"First off watch your language around my baby brother, second they were trying to harvest grace from him and got impatient." Gabriel says grimly.

"And Gabe, who is that?" Sam asks slowly as he stared down the new angel. "Oh Daddy Dearest brought him back, to help or something." Gabriel says with a shrug.

"Well I would say it's good to see you two monkeys again, but it's really not." The angel says with a small grin.

"Oh shut it Balthazar, it sucks to see you again too." Dean grumbles as he bounces Cas gently, relieved the fledgling was slowly calming down.

"So, two angels and a fledgling." Sam says with a sigh, running his hand through his hair tiredly. He hoped God wasn't pranking them or something because this wasn't funny, well it kinda was but not really.

"I'm an archangel excuse you." Gabriel grumbles, and Sam rolls his eyes, "Oh yes we're all so impressed by your magnificent power of mighty archangel Gabriel." Balthazar says rolling his eyes.

Gabriel crosses his arms and pouts in response, almost looking offended. "With your vessel's accent I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or if it's just your accent." He says frowning.

"It's both brother." Balthazar says with a small shrug. Sam shudders, already seeing the horrifyingly painful car trips now.

"Sorry to break it up, but we gotta get Cas out of here." Dean speaks up. Sam nods in agreement, "Lets go." He says and leads the way, gun drawn just in case.

Sam could hear his brother comforting Cas quietly in the silence, the only sound besides soft words of comfort and sniffles was footsteps.

This was their life now apparently, taking care of a baby angel with two angels that kinda but not really hated them, maybe God did have a sense of humor.

Dean didn't even bother buckling Cas into the car seat and just plopped him on his lap in the passenger side. Sam nods in understanding and took the wheel, the two angels setting in on each side of the car seat, not arguing about 'taking the human contraption.' back to the motel.

The car ride back was silent aside from Cas' sniffling and fabric rustling when someone shifted. Sam knew some things weren't going to be the same but they'd keep Cas safe this time, this was the second time losing the little angel.

They could deal with this, everything was going to be better, they had more angels on their side so this should be fine, hopefully.

Well that took forever. Sorry for the painfully long wait but classes are killing me! Anywho I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be sure to add more to it! Thanks for reading and have a nice day.


	11. Please Read

Author's messages. Okay guys, since this Law has passed I might drop off the face of the earth.

If that does happen, I'm sorry, and thanks for reading my crazy stories!

Have a great day!


	12. Let's get settled

Don't own supernatural.

Cas wasn't okay, he was far from it actually. Gabriel had healed his wings the best he could but he could still feel the missing feather and that hurt worse than them being pulled out. Their wings were their very being, to have then mangled liked this was shameful.

They had Gabriel come and give him a bath and new clothes, the three in the other room arguing with each other about something.

"How ya holding up bucko?" Gabriel brought him out of his thoughts. Cas looks up at Gabriel and shrugs, folding his wings tightly against his back when his brother went to touch them.

"Alright, no touching, got it." Gabriel mumbles softly, and lifts Cas out of the tub. "Let's get you dried and in some nice warm clothes kiddo." He says and gently rubs a towel over the fledgling.

"I ant De." Cas says quietly after he was nice and dry. He steps into his underwear, then his pants, thankful Gabe was helping him.

"Without a shirt silly?" Gabriel asks softly, dropping the subject when Cas nods. "Alright, to Dean." He says and scoops the baby angel up.

"Where are you even going?" Dean hisses at Balthazar. They had been arguing mostly about why and where Balthazar was going, it wasn't going well.

"Someone has to bloody fix heaven, or have you forgotten all the crap that's happened you monkey." Balthazar replies hotly. Someone needed to pick up the broken pieces and everyone knew Gabriel wasn't leaving Cas' side.

The room fell silent when Gabriel walked out of the bathroom however, all eyes on Cas. "Hey Cas, how ya feeling?" Dean asks softly, mustering up a small smile.

"De, old me." Cas says quietly, making grabby hands at the hunter. While a little surprised Dean complied, taking the small angel from Gabriel's hold.

"...So Balth, you're going to heaven?" Gabriel asks breaking the silence, "That's good, uh Heaven needs that." He says quickly before the fighting started up.

Balthazar nods, "I'll visit, I can't just leave this lil tyke." He says walking over to Dean and fondly ruffling the fledgling hair, looking pleased when he was rewarded with a small giggle.

"I'll go now, try not to let my baby brother get kidnapped again. " Balthazar says and waves before flying off. Cas nuzzles close to Dean, rubbing his face against the slightly ruff fabric.

It was nice to have familiar smells around him. Dean smelled like leather, gun powder and faint of aftershave and pine, Sam had a more of an old book smell with coffee, blood and gunpowder, and Gabriel, well he smelled like sweets with ozone mixed in.

"Hey Cassie, how about some food?" Cas hears Gabriel question. He grasps tightly onto Dean's shirt and chews on his lip as he thinks.

"Lets not do that Cas, that'll make your lip all sore." Dean says pushing a pacifier into his mouth. Cas whines slightly and chews on that instead. Dean was right, chewing on his lip made it hurt.

"Sammy, go out and get something." Dean says waving his brother off. Sam sighs in response and rolls his eyes before grabbing the keys and heading out.

"So, Gabe, what's the verdict?" Cas hears Dean say as he slowly fought for conscious, "I'm actually not sure, I just think Cassie just needs some rest."

Cas agreed with his brother, gripping Dean's shirt tightly as he fell asleep.

"Are you sure this'll help?" Cas hears distantly as he slowly started waking up. "Oh sorry Deano I didn't realize you were an expert on fledglings." He hears an annoyed huff at the response.

"De?" Cas asks tiredly and rubs his eyes, liking the nice feeling of the softness around him. He felt relaxed, even more so when he felt a hand on his back, gently rubbing between his wings.

"Yeah buddy?" He hears Dean's slightly gruff tone reply. Cas smiles and nuzzles close to what he guessed was Dean, glad for the warmth.

"Mmm m' hungry." Cas murmurs quietly, nestling closer to the warmth. He smiles slightly when he feels Dean chuckle at him.

He feels that hand stop rubbing his Back, everything shifting as Dean moved, the crinkling of a bag prompting Cas to open his eyes.

"White Castle." Cas says excitedly, shifting up to get his hands on the burger. He loved burgers! Dean was so nice getting him one.

"I'll have you know Sammy got them." Cas turns to look at Gabriel and smiles slightly, "I ike Tammy too." He says shyly.

"Preaching to the choir honey." Gabriel says teasingly and moves something around him closer. Cas realized at that moment that Gabriel had made a sort of nest around them.

He saw various clothing sizes and pillows shaped around them like a nest, all of the things belonging to his family. He almost was lost in thought, but Dean pressing the burger against his lips brought him out of it.

"Come on kiddo, eat a little." Dean says with a small smile. Cas eagerly takes a bite of the burger, letting a small noise of approval out at the taste.

His family was the best! He happily munches on his food, leaning against Dean's side with a pleased look on his face.

"See I told ya, fledglings love nests." Gabriel says triumphantly as Cas ate. Dean rolls his eyes in response and rubs between Cas' wings, chuckling softly when the fledgling purrs at the touch.

"You know, you may be an asshole but you're a pretty good older brother." Dean says after silence passed between them.

"What can I say, family's more important." Gabriel says with a shrug, snapping candy into existence. After a moment's thought he offers a snickers bar to Dean who gladly takes the treats.

"Thanks." Dean says taking a bite of the chocolatey goodness. Gabriel wasn't that bad when you got over the whole 'made your brother watch you death more than a hundred times.' part of their history with the guy, maybe they could be family.

"So get this guys." Sam says from the table, he had been quiet the whole time, searching for houses. They had agreed to halt hunting until they either found a cure or until Cas was 10, so house hunting was a major play now.

"Let us hear it." Dean says tilting his head back to peek at his brother. They were becoming a slightly normal family because of this freaky accident but it wasn't all that bad.

Sam smiles and stretches slightly before reading the information back to Dean. "It says a nice house, a little ways from the town with a woods backyard. Looks like a small community and a little beach nearby."

Dean hums slightly as he thinks about it. They would have privacy when they wanted it, and a forest was pretty cool to have, and a beach.

"Pretty big house or kinda lame?" Dean asks, wiping Cas' mouth free of ketchup and grease. At least the kid wasn't like Sam when he was young, his brother got fries in his hair, on accident.

"It's decent." Sam says scrolling through the website, "Plenty of job options too, and it's pretty cheap." He adds on with a smile.

"I don't know why you two insist on doing this yourself, I mean heeeelllo Archangel." Gabriel grumbles and crosses his arms.

Sam rolls his eyes at said archangel's behaviour, he swore Gabriel was more childish than Cas at this point. "One, we're stubborn and two, I'd rather not have demons on our ass when a house randomly appears."

"Sammy! Language!." Gabriel mock gasps and covers Cas' ears. Sam rolls his eyes and ignores the archangel's antics. "Taking the offer." He comments before doing so.

"Hey Cas, we got a house now, what sorta dinner should we have?" Dean asks shifting the angel to his lap.

The fledgling instantly cuddles closer yo Dean and starts thinking of the celebratory meal they would have at their house.

"Dino titchen nuggets n' mac n' teese!" Cas declares excitedly. Dean chuckles slightly and ruffles Cas' hair fondly, "Great choice Cassie!" Gabriel says grinning.

Their family was stitching itself back together, slowly and in a weird way, but still it was coming together. Everyone was happy and slowly burying their traumas down with good memories.

They were getting a house and possibly a normal life, what could go wrong now?

If you have ideas, please, tell me, that's all!


	13. The Next Step

Oh my gosh guys, I still don't own supernatural.

Despite the arguing on how they were going to get there Gabriel flew them over, and then the car when Dean threw a hissy fit about it being left behind.

They designated Sam to talk to the real estate lady so they could walk around town with Cas, to get a feel of things. Gabriel of course hiding Cas' wings from the mortal world to avoid unwanted attention.

"Hey Cas, there's a little park here too." Dean says with a small smile, gesturing to the playground. Cas of course didn't really seem to acknowledge it, just laying his head on Dean's shoulder, grasping Harold. He had been a little devoid of life since the incident, Dean honestly hoped this would help breathe that spark of excitement back into the fledgling.

Dean sighs softly and gently ruffles Cas' hair and continues on to the school, after all it would look weird if he didn't go like any other child. He personally didn't want to send Cas to that hell hole, but he'd play societies stupid game for now, just to fit into this town.

After listening to the dead silence between them Dean glances over to Gabriel, wondering what the archangel was thinking at the moment, Cas didn't seem to care or notice, just calmly sucking on his pacifier and playing with his stuffed rabbit while Dean carried him.

"So, whatcha planning to do now?" Dean asks as they walk to the school, Cas yawning slightly as he relaxed into the rhythm of Dean's steps. This almost felt like a normal thing to do, something the Winchester had craved deep down since he lost his mother.

The archangel was pulled from his thoughts, and seemed to think about what he was going to say, and for the first time Dean was starting to see that million year old archangel instead of an enemy or a weirdo for once. Gabriel had looked so thoughtful as if he knew everything that was to happen with whatever choice he made.

"Well for one stay with you guys." Gabriel says with a shrug. He seemed to really want to stay as well, not just for his brother, but with them as well. Dean couldn't help but to feel slightly touched by the archangel's words, for once finding Gabriel to be sentimental.

"Someone's gotta keep you Winchesters from sacrificing yourselves." Dean rolls his eyes, knowing he'd try to cover it up. It made his statement before less sweet, but that was also true. "Fair enough." Dean says chuckling as they finally near the school. He was slightly regretting not bringing the impala but that was the least of their worries as of now.

"Do we really have to enroll him to a human school?" Gabriel whines, pausing in front of the school, making Dean pause as well. Cas looked mildly annoyed that the walking pattern had been destroyed, apparently his drowsiness too. The Winchester sighs in response and continues into the school, heading towards the office. He was thankful their office was even open this week, it was fall break or something since all the kids were at home doing their own thing.

"I don't want to but I think it'll be good for him." Dean says, giving a verbal answer to the archangel trailing behind him. He pauses in front of the door and gives a brief knock on the wood, waiting for a response, or for the door to open.

There was shuffling heard inside of the office, and Dean shifts Cas closer as the door opens. "Hi, I'd like to enroll a kid." Dean could tell this was going to be the start of something, but he wasn't exactly sure if it was a good thing.


End file.
